wolfed brother
by 4elementsrule
Summary: I dont own Supernatual or any of the characters. summary inside. sorry.
1. reunion

**I dont own Supernatual or any of the characters.  
**After Dean went to hell, he came back with a certian power five years later. Instead of Dean going to hell though he jumped infront of a bullet for Sam and died.

Friday Sam found reports of a demon who might link to him saving Dean. This demon was second to Lilyths right hand man.... Sam went to the bowling alley where the people had commited suicide but Sam knew it was actually the demon posessing the people. Sam walked up to the manager dressed in a red striped shirt jeans and nike's. Sam flashed his fake ID and said "so tell me what happened here the other day."  
The guy replied back "I told the cops everyting already"  
Sam sighed and gave him a look like why are you questioning my authority.  
The manager gave in "I came in the morning and saw a guy standing on lane six staring at the blonde boy that was in the noose" "what did he look like" Sam asked "red hair, brown trench coat, loafers and..." the guy paused and looked up at the ceiling and back down at Sam like he was going to regret what he was going to say next. "And what?" Sam urged him on "Off the record?" the manager asked "Off the record" Sam asured him even though there was no actual record.  
"The guys eyes were black as night"  
"Really ok thanks thats all I need for now" Sam said goodbye. After Sam was exiting the bowling alley he thought he saw a pair of bright blue eyes in the bushes next to the building. He went to go check on it, but found nothing.

A few hours later Sam is facing a gun that is pointed to him by the very same demon (Stills we will call him) that he was hunting. There was a low growling almost like a motorcyle, then a pure black and shaggy looking wolf, all in one motion, jumped and grabed the gun out of the demons hand and broke it into a million of pieces with its teeth. The demon looked at the wolf in shock. Then looked at Sam and smiled. Sam looked confused looking between the demon and the wolf. The demon opened his mouth and escaped from his vessel in a black smoke. Sam looked at the wolf in both fear and relativity. Sam couldn't find out why the wolf looked so familiar but it just did. The wolf took one slow step toward the now still Sam. The wolf continued to do this till it was close enough to touch Sams hand. Sam just watched it, and didn't move. The wolf licked Sams hand. Sam nelt down to pet it, but it ran to the impala. Sam followed it still confused and opened the passager door. The wof jumped in.

When they got to the motel room the wolf jumped on the bed. Sam put the keys on the table and sat in the chair staring at the creature who had just saved his life. The wolf jumped off the bed and had a blinding white light coming from it as he changed back into his human self and said "nice to see you Sammy."  
Sam couldnt believe his eyes. He stood up and walked up to his brother gave him a hug as he managed to spit out "Dean."  
Then grabbed his silver knife from his back pocket and pointed it at what he thought was a shapeshifter or a trickster.

They fought a while as Dean finally got cut by Sam which was easy since Dean had been a wolf most of the time and wasnt use to having two legs that much, then they stopped. Sam looked confused and then reached for the canteen of holy water laying on the bed and splashed it on Dean.  
Dean blinked and said "I am not a demon or trickster or a shape shifter... in a way."  
"What do you mean in a way" "Sammy I can only shapeshift into wolf because I sacrificed my self for you, instead of going to hell I went to heaven and they gave me this power so I could still live along side you and fight with you."  
"Really"  
"Yeah really now I would like my keys to my baby back" Dean replied refering to the impala.  
Sam threw him the keys and asked "so why didn't you just come to me first" "Because they put me back on earth as a wolf and not a man so i didnt want you to freak, then again you did sleep with a werewolf" Dean explained giving Sam a little playful punch in the shoulder.  
"Yeah but I didnt know she was a werewolf until the end of the hunt and I dont know if i would of freaked."  
They laughed a little. Then Dean asked "how long was I gone?" "Five years" Sam replied "Wow.... well I have to get in the shower I smell" Dean said after a few minutes. "Haha hopefully you dont smell like wet dog afterwards" Sam said jokingly "I wont, I promiss" Dean said heading for the shower. Sam laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling for ten minutes then got into bed and waited for his brother to come out of the bathroom. Meanwhile Dean in the shower washed several different times until he didnt smell like dog anymore. He got out of the shower, dressed himself then looked in the mirror at his light blue eyes. Before dean died his eyes were a forest green and now they are almost white but a sky blue. His back hurt too and he didnt know why. He came out of the bathroom to find Sam asleep in the bed. Dean sat at the table with Sams laptop researching there next hunt.


	2. Bobby and collars

_**Sorry that i haven't wrote in a while but hope you like these next couple of chapters...**_

As Sam woke up he turned his head to see Dean on the laptop in the kitchen chair of the motel room with papers scattered across the table next to him. Dean turned his head to the sound of Sam sighing. "How did you sleep?" Dean asked

"good" Sam replied then he asked "did you sleep?"

Dean replied with a nod of no

"why didn't you sleep?" Sam asked with suspicion

"i just don't" dean replied

Sam realized Dean was getting a little uncomfortable and just said "OK"

Sam got off the bed and walked over to the chair next to Dean and sat down. He grabbed the computer from his brother and asked "what are you doing." Dean grabbed it back and replied back angrily "looking for a hunt." Sam shut the computer and told Dean about the hunt he was already on. Dean asked "where do we head first Einstein"

As Sam stood up and headed for the fridge he replied "first victims house." Dean stood up and sat right back down because he still didn't have good balance from being a wolf. "do you want to sit this one out or go as..." Sam asked then stopped mid thought because Dean already knew what he was talking about. Dean replied with a gesture of hand "yeah but i am not wearing a leash or collar" Sam replied to that with a worried look "you have to at least wear a collar Dean or else people will think you have rabies." Dean sighed with defeat then shifted into his other form. Sam then had fun with bacon and making Dean do tricks for him before heading out. Sam opened the door to the impala and put his belt around deans neck for a temporary they headed for the house they past a pet store. Sam looked over at Dean with a smile. Dean looked back at him then out the window and just whimpered slash groaned. Sam laughed back.

A few minutes later they parked across the street of the victims house, a 10 year old girl named Mia. Dean immediately scrunched up his nose at the smell of the sulfur. Then as Sam was getting out of the car, Dean heard a click. Dean bit Sam's arm to pull him back. "what was that for?" Sam said in Pain. Dean used the telepathy that comes with the whole wolf changing power to tell Sam about the gun. Sam was a little freaked because he was usually the one with the mind mumbo jumbo. He got back into the car. The gun fired and Sam pressed on the gas. After making sure they were not followed by going through a walmart parking lot Sam remembered earlier that he had called Bobby for back up. Dean was upset when he heard about this and wondered if he should tell Bobby. Sam came up with a whole back story to the wolf Dean. When Bobby got there he sat on the bed and asked all sorts of questions to Sam. Dean rubbed up against Bobby's legs like a cat. After reassuring Bobby that he didn't need him after all and sending him on his marry way, Bobby said "call me if you need me you idget"


	3. feathers and sulfur

_**next chapter a surprise..  
**_

the next morning Sam woke up to Dean crying on the floor with what looked to be knives sticking out of his back. Sam asked "what happened" and Dean responded with a groan and what sounded like "i don't know" and another groan that sounded like "my back is killing me." Sam went closer to him to investigate the problem better. Sam couldn't believe what he saw. Dean was a little more coherent now that Sam had lifted up his shirt and asked "what is it" Sam knew Dean would not like what he was going to say next "they look like wings" Dean stopped crying in pain, got up slowly from the floor and hobbled to the bathroom mirror. Dean reacted at what he saw with a scream of "SHIT" then he thought about how he could flirt with girls this way and that he would make a joke about it later, but what he didn't realize is that he was using his telepathy power heard everything he just thought. When Dean turned around with that smirk of i may get lucky tonight all Sam did was nod. Dean replied with "what" to that Sam threw Dean out of the bathroom with "control your powers better man, i don't need an incite to your dirty mind" Dean walked up to the bed and then yelled to Sam "it isn't that dirty" Sam yelled back "yes it is." Dean did his whatever face then lay on his stomach on the bed with his face in the came out of the bathroom and said "just think now i can have the impala" Dean turned to his side and replied "why do you think that" Sam changed the subject because Dean already knew the answer to his own question"when did you get that tattoo"

"It goes with the whole wolf thingy" Dean replied as he rubbed the star and moon tattoo on his right hand. Sam told Dean the plan to go back to the house.

Sam parked a street over from the house while Dean was in his wolf form with wings tucked back and in the back seat. Sam opened the door for Dean. Sam told Dean "go sniff around" Dean replied through mind "i feel used."


	4. headless ending

_**last chapter...**_

Sam parked astreet over from the house and rolled down the window. Dean jumped out the window and sniffed the air. He smelled grass,flowers and his favorite, pie, then he smelled it...the sulfur. He crinkled his nose again.

Sam stepped out of the impala and asked"what do you think it is"

Dean replied "demon" then he turned towards Sam and started growling. Sam was confused and asked "what are you doing"

Dean leaped behind Sam at the demon. Sam turned around to see the action. That is when Dean threw the demon across the road. Sam said with relief in his voice "well that is taken care of"

Dean stood his ground and said "not yet"

The demon stood up and threw Sam into the impala knocking him out. Dean leaped at the demon again this time grabbing his whole head and swinging it around like a toy until the body popped off of the head like a barbie doll.

Then Dean put the head in one bush and the body in a different one. He then went to lick his dear brother awake.

Once Sam awoke they both hopped into the impala and drove to their next hunt listening to back in black by acdc. Dean would bite Sam every time he tried changing it to bon jovi unless Dean was asleep. _**  
**_


End file.
